Noble and the Bear
by Yuuko-kun
Summary: She was lonely, she didn't have friends because she was different from the other nobles. Until she bought a bear. My very first fanfic! read if your interested! I don't mind rants.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and my first time uploading a story too . lol My english is horrible XD so sorry if you find mistakes and idk how to write a story so yea. Enjoy my first attempt to write a fanfic

I don't own One Piece But my Ocs! Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece!

* * *

Noble and the Bear

Chapter 1: Let's Be Friends

It was a sunny day on Sabaody Archipelago. Three Celestial dragons riding in a carriage and their guards walking on the path to grove one where the human auction was held. As they reach grove one a little girl in the carriage asks

"I can get a friend, right?" In a soft voice. The woman beside her looked at her.

"Of course dear!" with a gentle smile on her face, making the little girl smile.

They arrived at the auction house and got off the carriage. A man with curly platinum blonde hair with brown eyes stepped out first. Then a woman with straight black hair with deep blue eyes. The last person was the little girl who has wavy black hair with deep blue eyes.

"Come along now Kurome we don't want to be late do we?" The older man asks the little girl.

"Yes father" she replied, following her father and mother.

"Welcome Saint Richard, Saint Rosaline, and Saint Kurome" Greeted a man in a black suit. They walked through the doors and were guided to their private seats that was prepared for them.

As they were entering people began to whisper to each other.

"Look! It's the Celestial Dragons!" A man whispered jerking his head slightly towards the three new participants.

"Yea, hopefully they don't bet on the one I want" Grumbled the man in the next seat.

Kurome looked around. '_There's a lot of people here.. are they here to buy a friend too?_'

The lights went out and then it came back on and on the stage was a weird looking man, in Kurome's perspective,with a microphone in his hands.

"Good day everyone! And welcome to the human auction house! I am your Mc today, I am known as !" Disco yelled into the crowd roars with cheers and Kurome didn't like it. 'Too loud..' she thought.

"Today we have a variety of slaves just for you today! And I hope you will get the one you want! So let's get started with the first one!" The crowd was cheering louder.

The auction was long and Kurome was getting bored. None of the people that were brought up looked friendly and it scared her a bit. Kurome was worried that she wouldn't be able to get a friend today.

"Finally we have our last item of the month! Entry number 24!" Disco happily exclaims. Two guards walked out from the sides dragging something that looked like a small silvery fur ball. Kurome had to look again before realizing what that was, it was a bear!

"Here we have a young,rare coloured polar bear from the North Blue! It can be used for entertainment purposes or maybe your own personal carriage! Theres probably an unlimited amount of things you can use this fella here!" Disco announced.

" There's also something special about this bear too! It can talk! So let's start the bid at 250 thousand beli!" The crowd gasped at the new information given to them.

"300 thousand beli!" Yelled a man in the far back of the room.

"300 thousand beli by number 10!" Disco yelled

"400 thousand beli!" Screeched a woman.

"400 thousand beli by number 88!" Disco yelled again.

Kurome want that bear to be her friend and so she slowly raised her number up into the air and calmly said "20 million beri." It wasn't a lot but she didn't want to waste her parents money. Both Saint Richard and Saint Rosaline looked at their daughter as if she had grown three heads.

"20 million beri by number 96! Is that all? Going once, going twice! And sold to number 96!" Disco exclaimed as he used a wooden mallet and slamed it against the table on the side.

That was it for this month's human auction and Kurome was excited to meet her new friend that she bought. People started to get up and walk out of the building or stayed if they purchased a slave. It was finally Kurome's turn to receive her friend. Kurome's parents paid 20 million and gave Kurome the small furry bear. Kurome looked at the small bear as the older man gave her a device with a button on it. She knew what it was but she didn't want it.

"Can you take off the neck ring on my new friend?" Kurome asked the old man. Startled by the question the man nodded and took off the neck ring on the bear's neck. The little bear was too shocked to run away from what Kurome said. Kurome thanked the man and kneeled down and looked at the bear who was still shocked.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you! Let's be friends, ok?" Kurome asked with a gentle smile on her face. The bear somehow knew she wasn't lying and nodded it's head and placed a paw on Kurome's hand.

This was the beginning of the little silver bear's and Kurome's life together.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chappterrr XD This chapter is a uh boring i think but don't worry! Fun stuff will appear soon. ( hopefully )

* * *

**Chapter 2 : What's your name?**

On the way back to Mariejois, Kurome's parents, Richard and Rosaline, talked about how the bear their daughter bought was surprisingly obedient. The bear didn't try to run away even when their daughter demanded not to make it wear a leash. Right now they're witnessing how Kurome and the bear interacted with each other. Kurome was wrestling with her newly named friend, Fumiko.

_-2 hours ago-_

After leaving the Auction house, Kurome realized something.

"Hey! What's your name?" Kurome asked the bear beside her. For the first time the bear spoke. Both Kurome's parents looked at the bear. The bear had a small squeaky voice.

"I..don't have one. I was abandoned when I was born and my previous master didn't give me a name." the small bear replied. Kurome gave the bear a hug.

"I'm sorry about that. It must have been tough huh?" she let the bear go and ruffled the fur on its head. " If you don't have a name then I'll give you one!" Kurome grinned at the bear.

Kurome tilted her head and curiously asked,"By the way, are you a boy or girl?" The bear look confused but still gave Kurome her answer.

"I'm a girl." staring back at Kurome. Kurome crossed her arms and hummed. Suddenly she hit her palm with her fist.

"How about Fumiko?" Kurome asked. "Fumiko?" asked the bear.

"What a lovely name! It suits your new friend very nicely!" Rosaline said as she clapped her hands together with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, why did you pick Fumiko, Kurome?" Questioned Richard. The bear or Fumiko, looked at Richard and then back to Kurome

"Because look at her fur! if she were to wash off all that dirt on her fur she would look pretty!" Kurome replied back. "So.. What do you think? do you like it?" looking at the bear next to her.

"Fumiko... I like it.." Fumiko nodded her furry head.

"I'm glad you like it!" Kurome hugged Fumiko tightly. "Oh, you can just call me Kurome ok? calling me mistress or master is too weird" she quickly added. Fumiko nodded her head.

_-End of flash back-_

Both Kurome and Fumiko were laughing like they were really close friends. A few days later Kurome and her group reached Mariejois where their home was. Kurome's house was a big white mansion with fancy black gates surrounding it. The lawn bright green and there was also a large pond. Along the wide path to the main door there was two dragon statues on both sides of the path. Servants were lined up to greet Kurome and her parent of their return.

After Kurome returned to her room with Fumiko, she quickly took off her robe and the oxygen tank along with the bubble surrounding her head. She quickly dressed into a simple baby blue dress that reached below her knee.

"I don't like wearing those you see" stating in a whining tone and putting her hands on her hips. "I only wear it because mother and father make me wear those stupid stuff when ever we go out" Fumiko giggled and looked around Kurome's room.

The room was very large with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. 2 metres from the left side of the bed was a table with two chairs at each end. Sitting in the middle of the table a vase full of flowers in the middle There was a giant toy box and a bunch of toys littered across the right side of the room and on the wall on the left side, there was a giant black scythe hanged on the wall along with two twin katana's under it. A large closet was at the back of the room which probably held all of Kurome's clothing. Fumiko was amazed at how empty the room was excluding the toys that were on the floor.

"Welcome to your new home Fumiko!" Kurome announced. Fumiko was glad that Kurome didn't treat her like a slave and treated her with respect. Later that day two servants brought a large round furry bed into the room and placed it beside Kurome's bed.

"This is your bed from now on Fumiko my friend!" Kurome pounced into the new bed and patted the furry surface beside her. Fumiko walked over and layed right beside her. Fumiko's fur was warm and it made Kurome sleepy. Minutes later both Kurome and Fumiko fell asleep snuggled up beside each other.

As Richard and Rosaline came by to check on their daughter and Fumiko. The scene before them was so adorable that Rosaline asked for a camera. That night Rosaline made sure to capture moments like these for memories from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Let's Go out on a walk!**

It's been a week since Kurome and Fumiko had arrived back in Mariejois. The two were inseparable and were already best buddies. Today Kurome decided to show Fumiko around the neighbourhood. Yesterday Fumiko revealed that she can walk like a normal human would on her hind legs which Kurome found cool. Kurome didn't wear her robe and oxygen tank, instead she wore a baby pink dress, similar to the baby blue dress she wore the other day because she said it would be a pain to wear them.

"We're going now!" Kurome waves at the servants. The servants waves back and Kurome and Fumiko heads out. Something that Fumiko noticed during her first week here was that none of the servants in Kurome's family had neck rings nor the Hoof the Soaring Dragon mark. The servants also seemed happy and not sad about them being sold to a Celestial Dragon.

Moving that thought to the side, Fumiko listens to what Kurome say's during their walk. A minute later, Kurome lead Fumiko to a place that seemed to be a park. There were trees on the side and a large fountain in the middle of the park.

"This is the park! mother and father would always bring me here to play with the other kids" Kurome said as she jogged towards the fountain. Fumiko followed and wondered 'Kurome has other friends too?' Slightly disappointed that she wasn't Kurome's first friend. But she knew that Kurome would probably have some friends before she met her.

"But I never really got along with the other kids" Kurome kicked a pebble and continued, "So when ever I came here, I played alone and sometimes the other kids would make fun of me." turning her head towards Fumiko and smiled.

Fumiko was happy that she was Kurome's first friend, but she also felt sad for not meeting Kurome sooner. Fumiko walked over to Kurome and hugged her and Kurome hugged her back. They both let go after another few seconds and Kurome grabbed Fumiko's paw.

"Come on! I'll show you the pretty flowers at the flower garden here!" Kurome exclaimed and dragged Fumiko farther into the park. When they arrived, Fumiko was awed. The scenery in front of her was breathtaking. A field full of snow white flowers. It was as if the garden was covered in snow.

"This is beautiful.." Fumiko said, not knowing what else to say. Kurome giggled.

"It is isn't it?" Kurome replied as she was staring at the the flowers.

After showing Kurome showed Fumiko the flower garden, they decided it was time to go back home. On their way back, they spotted two celestial dragons and someone on the ground. A boy and another boy were laughing and yelling at the man on the ground. The first boy had hair that seemed to defy gravity as it was spiked up. The second boy was shorter and his hair was sticking out sideways. It was a slave Fumiko thought. Fumiko was disgusted at how the two nobles were actually having fun kicking the slave. She knew she couldn't do anything and looked at Kurome to see what her reaction was.

Kurome stood still watching the scene before her. With wide eyes that was filled with rage and two fists at her sides, Kurome grit her teeth and ran towards the group in front of her. Fumiko tried to stop her but she was too late and soon she ran after Kurome.

"STOP HURTING HIM RIGHT NOW!" Kurome screamed as she glared at the two boys. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at Kurome and her companion.

"Oh look whos here big brother Johnathan, it's the freak!" The short boy looked at Johnathan and pointed at Kurome with a mocking face. Johnathan looked at Kurome and then at Fumiko who was hiding behind Kurome.

"It seems so Ethan and look what Kurome brought along with her!" Johnahan laughed, "So, what makes you think that we'll listen to you huh?" he asked. Kurome was on the verge of snapping at Johnathan but took a deep breath.

"Because I said so, and besides can't you see that this man is already unconscious? Haven't you had enough of your 'Fun'?" Kurome said in a menacing voice. Johnathan and Ethan had chills after she replied back. Fumiko felt her fur sticking up sensing the murderous aura coming from Kurome and backed up. She was frozen in place. Never in her life she had been so scared.

"Yo-you're so annoying!" Johnathan yelled and whipped out a gun from his robe and points it at Kurome.

"Bi-big brother Johnathan! S-stop! You can't shoot her! She's a celestial dragon just like us! If you do who knows what will happen to us!" Ethan panicked and tried to stop Johnathan.

"Come on shoot me if you really hate me that much" Kurome smirked and lifted her arms up, welcoming Johnathan to shoot her. He screamed and pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced Kurome in the chest. Blood splatter on Kurome's dress and dyed it crimson red as she fell down with a smile on her face.

Johnathan dropped his gun and fell down on his knees and arms by his side staring at what he did. Ethan on stood completely still before running away.

Fumiko had just watched her only master, her only friend, get shot. Watching as the puddle of blood grow larger and larger. Fumiko quickly rushed to Kurome's side not caring about the blood that was getting on her fur and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Kurome! Kurome! Don't die! Please hang in there!" Fumiko cried as tears fell from her eyes.

Little did they know, someone else was watching from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

yaaaay fourth chapter! ok the first few chapters seemed a bit boring but fun stuff starts next chapter I hope. OTL

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Wake up! Meet New Friends!**

Darkness was what Kurome only saw. '_Am I dead?'_ she thought. Kurome hears a quiet snore. She slowly opens her eyes and was welcomed by a bright light shining down on her. Turning her head to where the snoring was, she saw Fumiko sleeping beside her. Kurome tried to sit up, but a shot of pain went through as she did. Kurome winced and clutched her chest. Kurome remember what happened, she was shot. Fumiko eyes slowly opened and she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Fumiko." Kurome said as she smiled down on Fumiko.

Fumiko was overjoyed that Kurome had woken up and hugged her, not that tight so that she wouldn't put pressure on her wound. Tears began fall from Fumiko's eyes.

"I-I'm so glad you're awake!" Fumiko exclaimed as she cried on Kurome's shoulder. Kurome hugs Fumiko back and pats her back.

"Sorry to make you worry" Kurome said, while releasing her hold on Fumiko. " How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"You've slept for 4 days now" Fumiko replied as she crawled off the bed. "I should go tell your parents and the doctor that you're up, so stay in bed for now." Fumiko said.

"Alright then." Kurome replied. After Fumiko left the room Kurome had thought about what her parents would say to her. She also wondered what Fumiko did for the past 4 days when she was unconscious. A minute later, Both Richard and Rosaline came rushing in while the doctor and Fumiko quietly followed.

"My baby! I was so worried about you!" Rosaline cried as she pulled Kurome into an embrace.

"You shouldn't be so reckless Kurome." Richard said as he sighed and held Kurome's hand. "But I'm glad you're okay." he said as he smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kurome apologized. A thought popped into her head and she asked, " Wait, who brought me back here?"

"Well.. you see..." Said Richard as he stares at the ceiling

**-Flash Back-**

"Kurome! Kurome! Don't die! Please hang in there!" Fumiko cried as tears fell from her eyes.

Just when Fumiko finished her sentence, two men in black suits and two armored men quickly rushed towards Fumiko, Kurome, and Johnathan,who was still in shock. Fumiko was surprised when they suddenly appeared. Fumiko stood infront of Kurome and growled at the men.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt her." said one of the men in a black suit, while putting his hands up. Fumiko sensed that the man wasn't lying and stopped growling. The armored guards helped Johnathan up and escorted him somewhere. The man picked Kurome up and the other man in a black suit picked Fumiko up. Both of them ran out of the park and brought them back to their house where doctors were already prepared to treat Kurome. Both Kurome's parents were horiffied at all the blood on Kurome and on Fumiko. The Men were bombarded with questions but told them after they give Kurome to the doctor.

**-End of Flash Back-**

"So thats what happened.." Kurome said while looking down.

"I suggest that Princess Kurome to stay in bed and rest for another week." The doctor suggested. Richard and Rosaline nodded. "If you need me please call me and I'll come right away, have a good day" Said the doctor and left.

"Oh, Kurome, the Shiku family wanted to apologize for what their son did, so starting tomorrow you'll have 5 new friends!" Rosaline happily said.

"Really?" Kurome asked. Kurome and Fumiko were now excited to meet thier new friends.

"Mhm. The Shiku family also gave us 500 million beli too! Hahaha!" Richard laughed.

Kurome stared at her father with blank eyes that seem to say 'Is that really necessary?'. Richard and Rosaline left a few minutes later, leaving Fumiko and Kurome together. They both talked and played with board games that Kurome had in her toy box until it was time for bed.

**-The next day-**

It was 12 in the afternoon and Kurome's new friends were about to arrive. Kurome was sitting in her bed reading a book. Fumiko told Kurome that she would be in the library,but she didn't say why. Kurome made up her mind, and decided that she was going to question Fumiko later on that day.

Footsteps echoed through the hall way, 'Maybe they're here?' Kurome wondered as she put down her book. The door opened and Rosaline walked in with her servant who was dragging a 4 people into the room with a chain leash. Rosaline knew that her daughter disliked having chain leashes on people and neck rings too. But she'll only take them off if Kurome tells her to.

From left to right was a girl with long green hair and sea green eyes. The girl beside her had long black hair and light brown third girl had long orange hair and reddish- brown eyes. Beside the orange hair girl was another girl with pink shoulder length hair and neon pink coloured eyes. Beside her was a tall boy. He had brown hair that reached his neck and jade green eyes.

Kurome's eyes narrows and puffed her cheeks, "Can you take of the chain and neck ring on my new friends Mary, please?" she asked. The servant, or Mary, nodded and began taking them off. The slaves didn't move after their neck rings were taken off, knowing that there might be guards outside of the room if they tried to escape. Rosaline and Mary left the room so Kurome can chat with her new friends.

"My name is Kurome! but you can just call me Kurome." Kurome said. " What are your names?" she asked with a smile. The five people in the room stared at each other, not sure whether to tell Kurome their name.

"My.. my name is Belcher Lily." said the girl with pink hair.

"I'm Darrell Rick" The boy said. The other three girls looked at each other and the girl with black hair nodded.

"My name is Boa Hancock" Said the girl with black hair. " And these two are my little sisters." she stated

"I'm Boa Sandersonia, the second oldest sister." the girl with green hair said.

"And I'm Boa Marigold, the youngest of the three." the girl with orange hair said.

Kurome smiled, "Nice to meet you all! By the way, please don't think of me as one of those nobles who hurt their slaves for fun, ok?" she said even though she hated saying the word 'slave'. The five nodded in response.

"There's also someone I would like you to meet, but she's not here." Kurome crossed her arms and tilted her head with a frown on her face. Just as she said that the door opened and Fumiko walked in dragging a bag full of books."

"Oh! Great timing! Everyone this is Fumiko! my very first friend!" Kurome exclaimed. Fumiko bowed her head while the newcomers introduced themselves. Fumiko dragged the bag next to Kurome's bed.

"What were you doing in the library today Fumiko?" Kurome questioned.

"I was looking for books to read." Fumiko replied. Kurome nodded.

Kurome hummed and then reached into the bag and grabbed a book out. " Let me read you guys a story! come over here and sit down!" She smiled. Everyone walked over to Kurome's bed and sat around Kurome. Kurome began reading the book she had. Everyone except for Fumiko were bewildered by their new master's actions. They all thought the same thing, '_She's different._' Everyone soon fell asleep on Kurome's bed. The door opened and Mary entered. She was holding 6 blankets and laid them on top of Fumiko, Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, Rick and Lily. Mary turned off the lights left the room, closing the door behind.

For the first time during their life in Mariejois, Hancock and the others never had nightmares ever again.

* * *

The end of the 4th chapter! To be honest i had a hard time thinking of names LOL. welp. Expect the next chapter in like 2-4 days I guess?


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this is the longest chapter I typed lol(iaddtoomuchdetaillolsorry) . Sorry bout that took me longer than I expected. ok so during the time I was typing this I thought of a side story :D I won't spoil my ideas yet but you'll see! Maybe in the next chapter? haha I don't knowww T_T By the way for Kurome's last name I decided it to be Laforet. ya know? it sounds cool!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Let's Go Swimming! Don't Worry!**

**-In a giant palace in Mariejois-**

"This is the first time I've heard of a world noble shooting their own kind."

"At least this incident wasn't leaked out to the public, who knows what would have happened if it did."

"Indeed, a new era is about to begin and children like that girl might be able have a big impact on the world."

"I have a bad feeling about whats going to happen in the future."

"Then we'll have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst"

**-Back at the mansion-**

For the past few days Kurome got to know her new friends more. She found out that Hancock had eaten the Mero Mero no mi, which she can turn people into stone. She also cared for her sisters dearly, but she despises all men in the world. It was probably her previous master who made Hancock hate men, Kurome concluded. Sandersonia and Marigold both ate devil fruits too. Sandersonia ate the Hebi Hebi no mi: Model Anaconda while Marigold ate the Hebi Hebi no mi: Model King Cobra. They both cared for their older sister too and were really nice. Kurome also found out that they were from the Kuja tribe who resides in Amazon Lily.

Lily had told Kurome that she use to be a singer at a bar she was working at before she was captured. Knowing that, Kurome begged Lily to sing a song for her. Lily didn't mind and sang Binks' Sake. Kurome tried to sing along but failed. Lily laughed and began to teach her the lyrics of the song.

Kurome was surprised when she found out that Rick used to be a pirate. He wasn't the captain, but he was a good fighter. Kurome asked if Rick could teach her how to fight and he agreed. When the others had heard of this they asked if they could join too. Of course, Rick couldn't say no and agreed to teach them a thing or two.

During these days, Fumiko told Kurome that she wanted to become stronger to protect her from danger like before. Kurome didn't want to be protected all the time so she wanted to be stronger too. So both of them started training when they got a chance to. They both started with kung fu and even got a teacher to teach them. It was strange how Richard and Rosaline didn't oppose to this, nevertheless, Fumiko and Kurome didn't ask why.

Today was awfully quiet. Too quiet thought Hancock and the others. Sitting on their bed and in their room that Kurome had prepared for them, except for Rick who got a seperate room from the girls. They were chatting away until suddenly the door flew open without warning. There was Kurome, standing at the door with Rick and Fumiko behind her.

"Let's go swimming!" Kurome yelled excitedly. Her eyes were shining brightly. Everyone knew today was going to be a very long day.

Kurome brought the girls to a room full of clothes. Rick was led to a different room filled with mens clothing by Goro, the butler. All kinds of womens clothes were neatly divided into different groups and had signs indicating what they were. Kurome brought them to the swimsuit section. Different kinds of swimsuits were aligned neatly on a very long clothes rack.

"Ok everyone pick something you want!" Kurome asked, but then tilted her head towards Fumiko and stared at her with a puzzled look. "You don't need a swim suit do you Fumiko?" curiously asking. Everyone comically fell except for Fumiko. _'Now you notice?!'_ everyone besides Fumiko thought. Fumiko shook her head. Everyone else felt nervous about this and Kurome noticed.

"Geez.. don't worry about the mark on your back guys! Everyone here is different! We're not like the people who look down on people with that mark. Everyone in our family cares for one another and thats that!" Kurome crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out giving them a stern look.

Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold , and Lily stared at Kurome with wide eyes. Then smiled at each other. They quickly searched for a swimsuit to wear and surprisingly it wasn't long before they finished. Hancock came back with her swimsuit in hand and then grabbed Kurome's hand and dragged her to the changing room.

"Wait.. what are you guys doing?" Kurome asked. " No no no I can change by myself! What?! that much? wait stop! Kyaaa!" Kurome began screaming and laughing. "Fumiko help meeeee!" despite her calls, Fumiko did not lift a finger or rather, paw, to help her._ 'Sorry Kurome, I'm with Hancock this time'_ Fumiko grinned.

30 minutes passed by and Rick was still waiting by the pool for the girls. _'Why do all girls take so long?'_ he thought as he sat on the edge of the pool and dangled his feet into the water. Goro was preparing snacks and drinks on a nearby table.

"Sorry that we took so long! We had a problem with Kurome" Hancock giggled. They came out one by one and Kurome was pushed out the door by Fumiko. Hancock wore a two piece pink swim suit with frills on the top. Sandorsonia wore a turquoise two piece with a frill going down the left side of the swimsuit. Marigold also wore a two piece with a pink, orange and white floral design on it. Lily wore a light blue one piece with frills on the top. Fumiko didn't wear anything and was just in her birthday suit. Last was Kurome who wore a pink and white striped two piece. Rick blushed, and quickly turned his head.

"Took long enough" he grumbled.

"I said sorry ok?" Hancock crossed her arms. Even though Rick was a guy Hancock seemed to not hate him. "So what are Sandersonia, Marigold, and I going to do? You know we can't swim because of the devil fruits." she asked.

"Hehehe, don't worry I plan to include everyone in this." Giving Hancock a look that sent chills down her spine, and then looked at Goro. "Goro do you have everything ready?" Kurome asked.

"Of course" He replied, and then quickly pulling out two large brief cases and opening them. Inside were guns. From handguns to shotguns. Everyone else took a step back. Kurome looked into the two cases and smiled. Goro handed her a device with a red button on it. Kurome pressed the button and the ground began shaking. The bottom of the pool began rising and the water started to go down. It stopped after a few seconds. The water was right below the knee so that the devil fruit users didn't need to worry about drowning.

"Ok, pick a gun and start filling them up! We're having a water gun fight!" Kurome yelled as she took two pistols from the case. Everyone was dumbfounded, thinking that they were going to use real guns. Rick was the first to get a get a gun and then followed by Fumiko, Lily, Hancock, Marigold and then Sandersonia.

Quickly filling up their guns with water, everyone was split into two teams. Team A had Kurome, Fumiko, Sandersonia, Lily. Team B had Hancock, Marigold, Rick and Goro. Since there were 7 people Kurome asked if Goro could join which he happily obliged.

Kurome made the first move and ran towards Hancock and shooting her two water pistols at her. Hancock saw the move coming with her Haki and dodged it gracefully. Everyone soon began shooting at each other. Rick stayed behind and shot from afar. Not noticing the presence in the water, Rick was surprised by Fumiko's sudden appearance. Rick was too late as he was blasted with water.

"Rick!" Yelled Marigold as she ran towards him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth. " Don't go down on us!" she pleaded. Rick slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I can't go on anymore. Avenge me my fellow team-mate!" He cried dramatically. With his last words he closed his eyes. Marigold face went from sad to a pokerface and then dropped Rick and went back into the battle. _'She could of stayed longer..'_ Rick thought as he lay on the cement ground.

Everyone but Kurome, Hancock, and Goro were taken out of the game and watched from the sidelines. Kurome had to be careful, one wrong move and she would lose the game. Pointing up into the sky, Kurome yelled with a surprised expression.

"Look! A flying sea king and it's headed right for us!"

"Where?!" Goro turned his head as he yelled. But then felt the back of his head being hit by water. He turned around only to see Kurome being chased by Hancock. _'So gullible!'_ everyone though.

"And you're out Goro!" Kurome laughed while dodging Hancock's attempt to shoot her. Goro hanged his head in shame and got out of the pool. He got on his knees and hands and mumbled about how he had easily fallen for that trick.

It was a one on one battle now between Kurome and Hancock. The atmosphere became tense. Both of them only had one shot left before their guns were empty and wanted to finish this battle in one shot. Slowly walking in circles and keeping eye contact, and then quickly raised their guns at each other and pulled the trigger. Silence filled the air, who was shot first everyone wondered.

"It seems we have a draw" stated Goro, who quickly recovered from his shock. Kurome sighed and stretched. and Hancock got out of the pool.

"Good game Hancock! It was fun" Kurome said as she patted Hancock on the back. Hancock smiled back.

"Yea it was fun" She chuckled.

The day ended and everyone went back into the mansion. Everyone got a nice warm shower and had large feast. After that everyone went directly to their rooms and fell asleep as soon as they got to their beds. Before Kurome went to bed, she went over to the weapons that was hung on her wall. Staring at it for a few minutes before turning back towards her bed. Fumiko was tired out and fell asleep as soon as she climbed into her furry bed. Today was tiring but it was worth it, they all had fun together.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh sorry for not updating for so long! It's just that school has been giving me a lot of home work and projects x.x so yea enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Introduction! Mr. Issac the Teacher!**

The sounds of blades clashing against each other resonates throughout the entire mansion. At the back yard near the pool, Fumiko and Kurome were sparring with blades as their teacher watches them. Kurome wielded two katanas, the ones from her room and Fumiko was wielding one. Sparks flew as they clashed their katanas together. They were both tired but did not stop, only to wait until their teacher says so.

Their teacher, Mr. Issac, stood a few metres away watching the two spar. He is 29 years old and is skilled in combat. He was also their martial arts teacher as well. He thought about how he ended up here in the first place for the 5th time of the day.

**-Flashback-**

He was sitting on his couch in his home in Sabaody Archipelago, reading the weekly newspaper, and the next thing he knew, men in black suits broke down his door and asks him to go with them. Issac was speechless from the shock and didn't say a word. One of the men started to drag Issac from the couch which snapped Issac back to reality. Issac resisted but then he blacked out.

**-End of flashback-**

Issac shuddered at the thought of when he had woken up, he was greeted by many servants and was taken away to get cleaned. He never wanted to experience that again. After that, he was asked to train Kurome and Fumiko until they learned everything from him. Of course he was going to get paid, so he agreed. He thought he was going to train two snobby brats who had no motivation to try to learn to fight, but he was dead wrong. Much to his shock, it was a determined, energetic, fun-loving little girl and a quiet silver polar bear.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looks at his two students he called out to them.

"All right you two, that's enough for today!" he gained a quick yes from the two and they made their way to a table that's covered with food and drinks.

"Mr. Issac, may I ask you a question?" Kurome asked while biting into a sandwich. Issac looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Of course you can, what do you want to ask about?" he replied as he drank his tea.

"Are you one of those people who can't get a girlfriend?" She asked innocently. Issac spat out his tea due to the shock.

"W-what? pardon? Can't get a girlfriend? what?" He stuttered out.

"I mean shouldn't you have a lover or wife by now? Or do you have bad luck with women?" she asked again.

"T-that doesn't matter! And I don't have bad luck with women! In fact I'm very popular with the ladies!" Issac stated while crossing his arms.

"Hmm, really? you don't really seem popular with ladies." Kurome said as she reached for another sandwich. Fumiko was sitting in her chair trying to suppress her laughter by covering her mouth with her paw.

"What makes you think of that?" Issac asked, eyeing Kurome suspiciously.

"Because Rick said that you probably couldn't get a girl in the past, and said that you probably haven't been laid in your life and would be a virgin for life!" She explained.

Too shocked for words, Issac's mouth just opens and closes like a fish, unable to respond. _'I'm going to get Rick for this.. and does Kurome even know what she had just said?!'_ he thought.

**-Somewhere in the Mansion-**

Rick sneezed and lightly sniffled. 'I'm not catching a cold am I?' he wondered as he made his way to his room.

**-Back Outside with Kurome and Others-**

"Oh and what does laid and virgin mean?" Kurome innocently asking as she drinks her juice.

He knew it, she totally had no idea what she had just said earlier. Issac's face was completely red now. Kurome had those eyes of curiosity and so did Fumiko. Issac coughed and cleared his throat.

"Well, you see Kurome, I can't tell you now, but you will get to know when the time is right, so wait patiently for that time to come" Saying it in a wise sounding voice.

Kurome pouted and said something like why not and tell me, as Issac sat up and walked back into the mansion. _'I think I'll go to sleep early today.'_ He decided and walked down the long hallway to his room.

After Issac left, Kurome had no idea what to do in the mean time. Then an idea popped up. Kurome stood up and grabbed her katanas.

"Want to spar a bit more Fumiko?" slightly lifting the katanas at her sides.

Fumiko nodded and picked up her katana. The two sparred with each other until it was time for dinner. They Both were exhausted at the end of the day but looked forward to the next.


End file.
